


Rainy Afternoon

by FostertheBon24



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FostertheBon24/pseuds/FostertheBon24
Summary: This is the story I wanted to work on which is why I put Dropouts Club on hiatus.





	Rainy Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> This is the story I wanted to work on which is why I put Dropouts Club on hiatus.

CHAPTER 1:

Helter wasn't a fan of rainy days, though Ruby liked them, it helped her concentrate during her playing cards with Helter which was the reason she won most of the time. The two were engaged happy eevees living together and hoping to get married one day, it surprised Ruby that Helter was the only male Espeon she met and fell in love with, a female Umbreon was also a surprise to Helter since he never would have thought it were possible to be with one and even his own parents never thought that their Espeon would be a boy but will care for him most of the way since he was the last ever child they gave birth to, thank god he made his life worth and proposed to the one Umbreon he loved. 

Same with Ruby's parents, they never thought an Umbreon would be a female and get into a relationship with a male Espeon but so on so on.

Not surprisingly Ruby had won again. 

"Ugh, why do we always have to play cards on a rainy day, you know I lose because I can't focus all that well when plops are falling?"

Ruby smiled. "That's why I love playing cards on rainy days, so I can win most of the time."

Helter gave up on the game and decided

to go to bed so time would pass and the plops would finally stop dropping down and he can actually concentrate on whichever he wanted to do.

Ruby joined him in bed and set her glasses down and snuggled with him, though she couldn't fall asleep right away and neither could Helter. What to do in the dark, definitely not sex because last time they tried in the dark, Ruby almost Helter right in the manhood while trying to find her glasses. Good thing they finished before she got up, could you imagine if she tried to get up while in the act?

Helter woke up and it was still raining. "Well that didn't do shit."

He was about to wake up Ruby but she was still asleep so he carefully got out of bed and luckily she didn't open an eyelid.

As Helter walked down the stairs the phone went off, he was curious who could it have been? Helter picked up the phone. "Hello?"

The voice at the end of the line sounded familiar and he didn't like it.

"Yes, hello Helter is Ruby there at the moment?"

It was one of her worker friends from the Court she worked in, he wasn't very fond of them since they were assholes most of the time. He remembered back 3 years ago when they kept kicking around a Litten named Hector for fun but he decided not to get involved in that crap.

"She's asleep, and if you're thinking about telling me to wake her up you already know that's gonna be a no for me."

The person on the opposite end sounded a little pissed after Helter not giving him the response he wanted.

"Alright Helter, when she wakes up tell her to get her ass to the Court, we have a meeting and that includes her. Every Umbreon must be ready everyday, would say the same for an Espeon but it seems like it doesn't apply to you now does it Helter?"

Helter didn't want to be in that Courtroom the first time the job was offered to him by Ruby.

He didn't like how abusive they were but thankfully Ruby was never the abusive one, she was more the calm and friendly one. Helter worked at a big public Library and it's a good paying job, sure nothing like the CourtRoom his Fiancee works in but at least his Coworkers in the Library were far more nicer.

"Okay I'll make sure to remind her, have a alright Afternoon Danny." Helter of course being a sarcastic Espeon he is, and hung up.

2

Ruby woke up in about 20 minutes and Helter didn't want to tell her about the phone call but needed to anyway.

"The Court called, they need you for another meeting."

She begins to run up stairs and get dressed. Dark blue dress and shoes, white button shirt, etc etc.

Lastly she got her Circular glasses and stepped down stairs. Helter offered her a ride but she said Jenny would be able to give her a ride to work. 

Sadie was just another friend of Ruby but was nice at least of a person, which was okay in Helter's book.

Before she stepped outside, she and Helter shared a quick kiss and out she went to the door and into Sadie's car who was already there since she only lives a quick mile away from them.

Helter saw the car drive away and now he was alone in the house wondering what he could do until she comes back since her meetings last about 4 hours at least. He thought about giving Eric a call but he's probably on medication time after being in the war which he can never blame him, Jake was busy at the moment in the Library and Helter had the day off just the day, maybe just watch some tv marathon to make time go by which would be a waste but there's still a shit load left.

3

About time Hector went to the Library to see his best friend Jake working, most importantly to pick up a book.

The litten drove to the Library and thought about which book he was planning to get before going in, maybe he will give the Lord of the Rings a read since everyone seems to go shit crazy for it and reading a book everyone knows does seem like a plan to do. Hector opened the door and saw the glasses wearing Meowstic at the counter, it was Jake and seemed like he wasn't busy at the moment.

Jake saw him and had an excited smile on his face. "Heeey, how's my buddy doing in this time and place?"

"Hi Jake I just came to see how you were doing and pick up a book and get out."

"I'm doing alright thanks for asking Hec. Anyway what book are you looking to get?"

Hector thought it a little and finally he remembered what he wanted to get. 

"Do you have The Lord of the Rings Trilogy?"

Jake had what Hector was looking for.

"Hell yeah I got it, big motherfucking trilogy right here. Never thought you would get into Fantasy, you're more of a noir type of reader but I guess it never hurts to try a new read."

Hector pulled out his Library card to rent the books for about 2 months, he began to start talking more with Jake before Jake had to get back to work when more people started to come in.

After getting his books, Hector put the books into his car but before he could get in one of the court members were right there.

"Hey hey, Hector, what you doing in the Library this late?"

Sucked ass that the Library was right next to the Court which made Hector's encounter with the Court members more likely.

He knew all of the members in that room and they loved to hackle him and worse beat him since they have more superior than him and because when a day went bad they could put all their anger on him. They first met Hector when he trusted them with a case and robbed him of his money and when he tried to bite they just laughed and teased him to the point where they all know who Hector is.

Hector ignored the court member in front of them until the person grabbed him by the collar and hated that Hector was ignoring him, he didn't like it one bit. He punched Hector pretty hard on the face where he had a black eye from the punch and walked off laughing.

He was fed up from it, he hated them so fucking much.

One day he will get one of them, one day.

4

The car drive home was the last decent thing about his day before going inside and let his anger out, he fantasized about getting his hands on one of the Court Members and finally getting what they deserved but sadly there's

a chance that will never happen and he will just get caught and the Court will fuck him up very badly and hell get a life sentence by the same people who treated him like shit.

Hector wasn't in the mood to read anymore, he was happy to have a friend like Jake but not even he could save him from losing his mind from the abuse. Eric was another person who understood his pain but not the one who suffers the same pain as him, war and Court aren't the same to Hector and people would just tell him to piss off until he had real problems and not to waste their time but Eric wasn't like that either. He listened and told his response.

For an ex Soldier in the war, anything that comes out of Eric's mouth is just...Dark, bloody and overall hard to go through. Eric was still recovering from what he had to go through and even though he was a Lucario and most of them are powerful, it doesn't mean that they don't have weak spots and for Eric he had a ton of them. Hector couldn't imagine himself going to work and will never go to one either, never.

Finally he calmed down and now that it was night it was appropriate to go and sleep. Sleep where can finally escape until the next day, and then the next day and the next and the next, until he is dead. Bad thing was that Hector wasn't in a romantic relationship nor wants to be in one now that he knows they'll just break up with him very quickly, probably the 2nd day of the relationship. Maybe he just needs to wait. Yeah just wait and see how things will turn out in the end, just wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, more will come on the way.


End file.
